Finding a Home
by LittleBell8
Summary: Being blessed by Eywa made me different, and brought many challenges. Finding where I belonged was one of those challenges. I grew up in a clan that didn't want me, and had nothing to do with me. And so it made me wonder, where was my true home Tsu'TeyxOC
1. Chapter 1

To be blessed by Eywa, is an amazing thing but also a curse. Ever since I was little I had this _connection _with the animals that wandered her forests, and I formed bonds with them like no Na'vi has. Like any Na'vi I would never regret what Eywa has bestowed upon me, but part of me questioned why she made me different. My people, who were a cerulean blue and had hair blacker than a shadow, whispered about my appearance. Unlike my brothers and sisters, I did not have dark hair and or a body that was blue. No, my hair was white with hints of silver, and while my skin was blue it was darker than any other Na'vi's I had met. My body was also flecked with more white, glowing spots than any before me. I was confident with how I looked, with who I was, but many others…they were wary. And so I stayed clear of others, to avoid conflict and keep peace within the clan. Our leader, Craini, and his mate, Mar'adi, tried to reassure the people that there was nothing different about me, that I was no different from the people. Eywa just made me too different for them to understand that though.

As we traveled to our sister clan, the people seemed to forget my differences, but it was a time of sorrow that distracted them. Our home had been destroyed by the strange aliens that had come to our land. They came with strange weapons. Burning the plains and forest, killing the people no matter their age, and showed no remorse. We all did our best to protect our home, but we were nothing compared to them. And so our sister clan, the Omaticaya, were taking us in, for they understood our situation. So many in the clan had been destroyed that there were hardly any of us left now, and we desperately clinging to those that were left. Many children comforted me, but quickly went back to their parents when they were called.

My true comfort came from Fke'nu. He flew with the other ikran, but he was always in my sight, always a constant that never left me. As the Omaticaya came into view, I became nervous. I knew they had welcomed us, but what of me? It was a selfish thought, but I could not help myself. They new nothing of me and my abilities, and I feared I would be treated the same here as I did in my own clan. I did my best to prepare myself to not be disappointed if the rejected me, but a small part of me hoped that they would see me as one of the people.

Fke'nu's cry brought me from my thoughts as I watched him follow the other Ikran towards the nests. I could see him hesitate for a moment, but with just a glance I let him know it was alright to follow. With his last cry I turned to follow the others, ready to face what the Omaticaya clan would think of me, but was stopped by Mar'adi.

"Atana, I don't want to do this, but will you wait along the forest edge? Craini and I would like to tell the leaders of what you're capable of. Maybe they will be more understanding than our own clan," Mar'adi asked me with sincerity. I knew she disliked my situation, and respected her decision. She always did the best she could to take care of me. "You should take Fke'nu and explore our new home. I'm sure you're both anxious for that."

With a nod, I quickly disappeared into the forest and became a part of it. There was much more movement and energy here, and it thrilled me; my limbs practically shook with excitement. Back home we were quite a distance from Eywa's forest, and only went there to hunt. Here, one was so close that they could go exploring because they felt like it, it brought a great sense of peace. Many Omaticaya people were in the forest, but I was quick to disappear so none would see me. I climbed higher and deeper into the forest until there was no one around but me and Eywa's creature. A group of prolemuris were the first to greet me. They came up to me with no hesitation, grooming my hair, and started to happily talk away. It was fun to be sitting with them. They practically treated me like I was one of their own. They even stopped their chattering to stare at me till I nodded, letting them know I was listening. After awhile a few more prolemuris joined the group, and brought varies berries with them. They forced me to eat the berries until they were satisfied that I had had enough, and then left, continuing on to wherever they were headed before. I couldn't help but fall in love with them instantly because of their sweet nature. For a moment, I sat there, taking in what had happened, when a herd of hammerhead's caught my attention. They were a fairly large herd, about 22 in total, and emitted the energy of a very strong family bond. Below the tree I was perched in, appeared the dominate male, grazing on the grass happily. The overwhelming urge to be near him was to great and I dropped down. I landed on his back with much grace and ease, but had to hold fast as he started bucking and throwing his weight around.

"Relax, brother!" I cried, and instantly he stopped. His breathing was deep and erratic but he held still. Carefully I slid down his side, so we could see eye to eye, and once the eye connection was made he instantly calmed. "I'm sorry, brother, but I couldn't stop myself." He released a deep cry, almost a sound of laughter, before he went back to grazing. Cheerfully, I climbed back up onto his back and stretched out. The sun peaked through the clouds and so I stretched out to soak it up. With my body relaxed and my mind drifting I quickly fell asleep, and trusted the hammerheads to keep me safe.

Some time later I woke to my hammerhead's thunderous cry. It startled me so much that I almost fell from his back. I couldn't tell what made him act in such a way until I heard Mar'adi, she was calling me. "Thank you my brother!" I shouted as I jumped from his back and started back to the Omaticaya's home. The hammerheads started to follow and I quickly had to correct them. When I was younger, and didn't understand what I could do, I accidentally brought a few ikran home with me when I had visited their nests. It had caused quite a commotion and a few people became hunters that day. I quickly learned that I had to correct the animals I had visited, or they would come and visit within the village itself; and by doing that they risked being killed. The hammerheads started whining but I ignored them and kept running. With much ease and skill I dashed through the forest, avoiding plants and varies animals that crossed my path, and hurried back as fast as I could. I didn't know how long Mar'adi had been calling, but I knew I couldn't keep her waiting

Tsu'tey's POV

What Craini and Mar'adi was telling us about one of their clan sisters seemed impossible. The only one who could have a connection with Eywa was supposed to be the Tsahik, like Mo'at and Mar'adi. Yet there was another. A women named Atana. They told us of many adventures she had been on when she was young, and how her clan treated her different. When they told us this I was filled with rage unlike any I had felt before. This women may have been different but she was blessed by Eywa herself! If anything she deserved the utmost respect for such a blessing. Neytiri was quick to voice her same thoughts. That's when they told us she was also physically different, and because of those differences the people treated her unfairly. Mar'adi spoke very highly of Atana, and if they hadn't said she wasn't their daughter at the beginning, I wouldn't of known. And so, Mar'adi and Craini both begged us to not judge Atana merely upon her appearance, and refused to call her from the forest until we agreed. We all quickly agreed and so Mar'adi started to call her. When she didn't appear after awhile Craini and Mar'adi started to share glances.

"Maybe we should send Fke'nu after-" Craini stopped talking when we saw a form quickly appear from the forest. A creature I had never seen before, stunningly beautiful and gentle looking, started towards us. Many colorful feathers hung from her neck to cover her dark body and blue beads stood out in her white hair like stars in the night sky. In my eyes Neytiri had been the only thing I found beautiful before, but now this being, Atana, was all I could see. I didn't think I would ever find another female more attractive than her.

"Atana! There you are. You were starting to worry us," Mar'adi spoke as she approached her. They both smiled at each other, Mar'adi confidently and Atana shyly, and instinctively reached for each other's hands. Mar'adi brought Atana closer and I could see the light in her eyes disappear and the walls come up. It made my anger from before rear its head.

"Atana, we would like you to meet the leaders of the Omaticaya. They now know of your abilities and are ready to welcome you," Craini told her, and instantly some of the fear left her eyes. She smiled brightly at us and bowed her head respectfully. As if sensing my gaze she turned to look at me, and something within me instantly stirred. She intrigued me, and I was quickly drawn to her.

"Did you tell them about Fke'nu?" Atana's soft voice tinkled, making me shudder. I was a strong, ruthless warrior and this women was making me feel things I never had just by asking a question and coming out of the forest. I had to put some distance between us. What was happening to me?

"Who is Fke'nu?" Jake asked, speaking for the first time since the clan's arrival.

"Fke'nu is Atana's ikran, and like her he is also different," Craini explained, and nodded towards Atana. Atana stepped away from our little group and looked towards the ikran's nest. She didn't say a word, just stared intently up at the nests and lightly flicked her tail back and forth. "She'll bring him down for you to meet. He is very fierce, so I suggest you show the utmost respect."

"We shall, it is not every day that a male ikran chooses a female hunter," Mo'at observed, voicing what we were all thinking, "I am curious to see what sort of bond they have with one other."

A fierce cry brought our attention to the sky as a shadow dove towards us. Instinctively we all stepped back, and I wanted to grab Atana to bring her into the safety of our group, but she stepped toward the shadow with a smile on her face. "Fke'nu!" At Atana's voice the shadow started to slow, and then landed before her. The ikran thrashed wildly for a moment until Atana spoke softly, "Calm, Fke'nu, calm." The ikran's attention was instantly drawn to her and settled. Like his rider, he was unlike anything I had ever seen. Where other ikran were colorful and stood out, Fke'nu was not. His hide was completely black, where another ikran would have color, and where another ikran would have been black he was white. There wasn't a spot of color on him, and it made his muscular body seem more lethal.

"Woah." All attention was drawn to Jake, as he stared open mouthed, and like a skxwang made eye contact with Fke'nu. Before any of us could react, the ikran was on top of Jake and about to go for the throat. Neytiri and I both drew our bows, ready to strike, because once an ikran attacks after being confront the way Fke'nu was by Jake, they never let go until the Na'vi is dead.

"Fke'nu…get off of him," A dark voice spoke, and there was only a moment of hesitation before Fke'nu was back at Atana's side. He laid at her feet, practically cowering as he looked up at her. Atana looked down at Fke'nu with a threatening stare, and like a child started scolding him. "Fke'nu we have gone over this. You can't attack people! Do you want to be killed? That is what they'll do to you if you keep this up!" The shy girl from before was gone, and now a fierce warrior stood before us…even if she was scolding an ikran like a child.

"Atana, Jake was in the wrong. He looked in Fke'nu's eye when he shouldn't have," Neytiri said, looking at Atana strangely.

"I know, but Fke'nu should learn that he doesn't need to attack, merely give a warning. Isn't that right, Love?" Atana spoke sweetly towards the end of her sentence, and looked down at her ikran. Fke'nu simply gave her an annoyed look and growled toward Jake. Neytiri and Jake started asking question about Fke'nu, with Craini and Mar'adi mainly answering, and I watched as Atana's walls came up. From what I could see, Atana only became herself when her ikran was involved, and became shy and withdrawn with others. Both Fke'nu and Atana gravitated towards each other, and it was easy to see the ikran did his best to bring her comfort.

Whatever it was that was inside me, kept gripping my heart and giving me urges to be near her, to protect her. I didn't want to over power her though and drive her away. This almost like the hunt. The hunter had to stalk his prey, slowly and patiently until he was close enough to strike. This prey couldn't be cornered though, for the consequences could be deadly. No, this hunt would have to be slow, careful, and be planned very well. What would happen at the end of the hunt though? Nervously, I approached Atana and about turned back until her ikran let her know I was there. Her bright golden eyes stared at me curiously and intently, making me freeze on the spot. My heart was thundering in my chest, and practically stopped when she gave me a shy smile. "I'm Tsu'tey."

"I'm Atana, and this is Fke'nu," She answered in her wonderful voice, and patted her ikran lovingly. It was in that moment I knew what was happening. Atana was making all the hate and pain the war had caused me to disappear. Maybe it was her pure soul, or maybe it was her warm welcoming heart, all I knew is that I wanted to be near her. And unlike Neytiri I would get close to her and make her walls come down to let me in. I wanted her to feel the same things that I did.

**Thanks everyone for reading! This is my first story, so I'm a little nervous about it. If something doesn't sound right please let me know, but don't flame me please. I'll gladly accept positive criticism though. Also, if there's a beta out there who would like to help me with this story let me know. I could use the help. I'm trying to make Tsu'tey stay in character, but I figured he couldn't be cold the entire time right? Let me know what you think. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Life with the Omaticaya was wonderful. Everyday I was able to explore the forest and spend all my time there. The hammerheads visited me often, and I spent much time talking and riding with them. They were no longer surprised by my random appearances and just expected me to visit now. Some of the younger males would even fight for my attention, making me feel as if I was truly a part of their herd. The dominant male from my first appearance, who I named Apxa, always made the younger hammerheads remember their place and would cause a commotion until I rested safely on either his head or back. The females didn't fight over my attention, but if they wished to have me near they would let Apxa know by nudging him. I spent much of my time with other creatures, but the hammerheads were my favorite. Jake warned me about thanators, but I hadn't seen any yet, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed at that. Back home the few thanators I had met were very inquisitive and seemed very wise. A young thanator back at home had forced me to stay with him for a week once. He doted on my every need and enjoyed taking me on many runs. The whole experience was thrilling, but Fke'nu found us after the sixth day and quickly corrected the thanator, making it very clear that I was his rider. The entire flight back home he scolded me and made threats to never let me wander off again, but I just laughed and sent him all the love I could through our bond. And like I expected, his chest puffed up and he carried himself in a prideful manner.

Fke'nu had quickly adapted to our new home as well and loved it here. On our evening flights he told me all about the female ikrans in the nest and how they often tried to sleep near him at night, but wasn't interested in them. There was one ikran though. A female that was gorgeous and fierce, letting none near her. Fke'nu went on and on about her and how she never backed down from a fight. He was completely infatuated with her and I feared what would happen if he became too attached. Ikran usually mated with their hunter's mate's ikran, and if they didn't mate that way they didn't mate at all. There would be too many emotions and people involved if ikran mated with whomever they chose. I hoped for Fke'nu's sake that I could find a mate so he could find his, but the chances of a male choosing me were very unlikely.

Many males of the Omaticaya talked to me, and seemed to gladly accept me, but they were too overpowering. They seemed almost over eager to sit next to me while I sprawled out in the sun or be my partner at target practice, and as soon as I had the opportunity I would disappear into the forest. So while Fke'nu enjoyed all the attention, I did not… Except Tsu'tey attention. He was always very polite and kept our conversations short. And while he exuded strength I couldn't help but think he seemed shy during our short conversations. Maybe I was over analyzing him though. My relationships with my clan was nonexistent, so I knew nothing when it came to socializing with others or what their actions meant. All that mattered was that I enjoyed our little time together though.

Tonight the sky was clear of any clouds and gave me the overpowering urge to take Fke'nu out. The air practically buzzed with excitement with the way the ikran were shuffling. One could sense that they all wanted to fly this beautiful clear night. I glanced up in the trees for a few seconds before Fke'nu flew down to my side, where I sat along the trees edge. Surprisingly he wasn't alone. Another ikran, smaller in size, flew down next to him and looked me up and down. When our eyes connected I knew she was female, and that this was the female ikran that Fke'nu had taken a liking too. She held herself in a proud and fierce manner, so I gazed at her, expressing my intentions though my eyes. This _ability _came with the blessing Eywa had given me. As I looked at her she let out littler hisses and growls. Unlike other Na'vi I could look into an ikrans eye without being attacked. This had taken me many songs to learn and master before I could fully look into the eye of an ikran. The female before me was still wary even though I let her know it was okay, and so I held out my hand. Fke'nu recognized the gesture and instantly put his head in my hand, nuzzling into a bit, before he wrapped himself around me. He still nuzzled my back a little, but I ignored him and watched the female. She glared at me for awhile, she even hissed and took a nip at my fingers, but I continued to hold my hand out anyway. Her fiery, golden eyes glared at me before she slowly inched forward just the slightest bit, where she continued to glare. I continued to be patient, and could only wait as she took her time coming to me, but it was worth it. When she finally put her snout in my hand, the heat left her gaze, and she came all the more closer to me. I could feel her nerves loosen up and even felt a deep purr within her chest. She seemed to be truly happy, and when I heard the happy growls coming from Fke'nu I knew he was as well. The spots along her deep violet body appeared to brighten in the fading sunlight, and made her stunningly gorgeous. Fke'nu and her would make fine mates.

"How do you do that?" A voice startled the three of us, and we all turned to see Tsu'tey standing there, a puzzled look on his face and a leaf plate in his hand. He appeared to be almost glaring at us, but if one looked closely they would be able to see that he was deep in thought.

"Um…do what?" I asked, going shy at his simple question. Fke'nu nuzzled my back in encouragement and I could even feel the female push her chest to my shoulder, giving me her support as well.

"You stopped an ikran from attacking another, and now you've made an ikran come to you, even though she already has a rider," Tsu'tey explained, walking closer. When Tsu'tey didn't heed to Fke'nu's growls, I could feel him stiffen behind me, preparing to attack. A quick glare from me, and a hiss from our female companion put him in his place.

"I wish I knew. Eywa granted me with these abilities but not the answers as to why." Why did she want me to have a connection with animals? What was it she wanted me to do?

"Eywa has a reason for everything she does… I brought you dinner. I've noticed that you never attend," Tsu'tey mumbled the last of his sentence. His tail was swishing back and forth nervously, so I knew this wasn't something he normally didn't do.

"Thank you…would you like to join me?" I invited, my body tense in anticipation of his answer. Being rejected was something I was used, but Tsu'tey had been nothing but kind to me, and I really hoped that he would sit with me.

Tsu'tey's gaze was very intense, reminding me of the female ikran's, and never wavered from me. This seemed like a very difficult decision for him, but eventually he nodded. Fke'nu moved with much reluctance but stopped his growling complaints when the female appeared to scold him. "That is Hawni. She is my ikran." I was startled by his words, but then it made sense. They both shared similar mannerisms and were mighty hunters. I don't know how I didn't see it before.

"She's beautiful," I admitted, watching the two ikran who had wandered a distance away. They were nipping at each other playfully and would even fly through hometree's branches, but never went too far. It appeared that Fke'nu had bonded with Hawni more than I had thought.

"Yeah," Tsu'tey answered, and when I turned towards him he quickly turned his gaze, puzzling me. "Here, you should eat. It's not wise to miss meals, you don't want to fall ill." I took his words with stride and just ate the food that he offered me. Tsu'tey brought a wide variety of things, and it was all delicious, but there was no way I could eat all of it. So when I offered him some silently, he took it with a nod of thanks. We didn't say anything while we ate, but I liked that. Words weren't always needed when in the company of another, sometimes one learns more from silence, and that appeared to be what was happening with us. Although it had never happened before, I felt like I had found a friend in Tsu'tey or at least a companion with whom I could sit with if I ever felt lonely. It was…nice.

"Tsu'tey…would you join Fke'nu and I on our ride tonight?" I adventured, nibbling on a piece of sweetened hexapede meat. I assumed he'd say no, but I could be wrong.

"Ride? You don't hunt when you go out at dusk?" he questioned, seeming not to understand the point of just riding. Tsu'tey was a very seasoned hunter, having hunted for so many songs, and that appeared to be all he did when he took Hawni out.

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but smile. "No. Everything is different when you're not hunting. You see and hear more because the animals don't fear you, they'll see you as an equal. As it should be. Please join us, and you'll see our home the way me and Fke'nu do every night," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards our ikran that had now settled down on a branch. He gazed at me with a powerful look, as if my eyes held the answers to whatever question he kept to himself. Tsu'tey wasn't a man of many words, and mainly expressed himself with body language and mysterious gazes. So, I tried to express myself in the same way, letting my eyes show how I felt and squeezing his hand in reassurance. "Please, Tsu'tey," and with that it seemed like something crumbled inside him, and he completely changed before me; his gaze going soft and his body relaxed.

"Hawni!" She instantly appeared by his side, where he jumped onto her back with much skill. He turned back to me once more, with a smirk that confused me. Shaking my head, I turned and jumped off the limp. Fke'nu appeared under me after a few moments and we spiraled towards the ground before we leveled out. When we finally came next to Tsu'tey I couldn't help but smile. Never in my life had I smiled like this, and actually felt happiness. It was…amazing. I truly hoped that I could feel this many more times. "That was reckless," Tsu'tey growled, glaring at me, but my smile never faded.

"I was perfectly safe. Fke'nu never lets anything happen to me." I patted Fke'nu's neck affectionately and he prattled back to me with a loving gaze. My Fke'nu truly was a one of a kind.

"You shouldn't depend so much on him. There shall be a day where he won't be there for you," Tsu'tey scolded, still glaring at me. I could tell he was only worried.

"You are wrong…" I whispered, memories from long ago surfacing. That day would forever haunt me for it was a nightmare that visited me often…

"Atana…are you alright?" Tsu'tey questioned, and brought me out of my thoughts. My hands shook as the gripped Fke'nu and I suddenly felt sick. Fke'nu felt everything that I was feeling, and cooed to me reassuringly then let waves of protectiveness wash over me.

_Thank you my friend…_ I told him through the bond.

"I'm fine. A memory just took me for a moment. I'm sorry."

"No worries. Now will you show me how to _see _not as a hunter," Tsu'tey demanded, but I could tell he made his command in a friendly way.

"I cannot show you or teach you, Tsu'tey. You must simply let go of your hunter's instincts, and see the world as it is," I explained, uncertain of how I could make him understand and enjoy our time together. For a long time I told Craidi and Mar'adi of my experiences but they still didn't understand completely the way I saw things. Mar'adi was slowly seeing things but she didn't get out enough to fully comprehend it. "When you see prey, what are the first thoughts that come to mind?"

"How to kill them instantly without putting myself or my fellow hunters in danger, and bring my prey less pain," Tsu'tey admitted, looking at me confused as to where this was going.

"When hunting, those thoughts are needed, but when you're flying like this you have to let those thoughts go. The creatures of Eywa are very sensitive and can sense when you're hunting them, and they will treat you like a hunter by running away. My intentions is to never hurt another, and they know that. My abilities help them sense that, but it is possible for another to do the same thing. You simply have to have a desire to accomplish this," I clarified the best I could. Tsu'tey was clearly thinking and trying to understand what I had just said, but I could tell he didn't fully understand. "During the day I visit a certain herd of hammerheads, at first my appearances startled them, but they recognize me now. They also appear to look forward to our time together."

"I understand what you are asking me to do…but I am a warrior! I cannot change my ways," Tsu'tey spoke up, with a bit of an edge to his voice. Instantly I regretted my words, and became nervous. I didn't mean to offend him, I just wanted to explain to him, and the raw instinct to put distance between us surfaced; and I couldn't stop myself from listening to it.

"I'm sorry, Tsu'tey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Atana-" Before he could finish Fke'nu dove, dropping into the forest quickly. Fke'nu could sense my desire to put distance between Tsu'tey and I and quickly accomplished that. We flew through the forest, diving under branches, curving around trees, and let the freedom consume us. Fke'nu loved doing this, flying without the pressure of the hunt, with our home all around us. He lived for this, and I was happy he let me experience this with him, for it made our bond stronger.

The light disappeared from the sky and soon we were completely wrapped in darkness. New sounds and creatures came out at night and we were completely engulfed in it. I would have loved to stay longer, but Fke'nu had been flying for a long time, and he was weary. So I sent him home, and dropped to the ground. With his farewell cry I began my wandering, just taking everything in as I walked along. It wasn't long before my journey took me to a certain herd of hammerheads I favored and they all turned to greet me. Many were wet from bathing in the water they stood by and I couldn't help but want to join them as well.

Apxa came up to me quickly and let me climb upon him. We exchange a familiar greeting before he walked back over to the water. The others greeted me as well, before they went back to either drinking or bathing and soon I joined them as well. The younger hammerheads and I enjoyed swimming in the waters depths as the adults watched carefully. Hammerheads were very conscious of their young and always knew where they were at. The trait had already been passed to the young, and they were very careful with me near, making sure that I was never in range of being trampled and always safe. For a long while I played with the younglings, when Apxa finally called to us. It was time to rest. Sleeping was a very private matter for the hammerheads so I prepared to leave, ringing out my hair and wiping the water from my body. When I turned to leave though, a very large mass blocked my path and I stared up at Nanu, Apxa's mate. She snorted at me, and swung her head from side to side, before lowering it. From the beginning Nanu had been wary of me, but now she was inviting me to come with them and I couldn't stop the large smile from coming to my face.

I gracefully climbed onto her and enjoyed her smooth gate. Unlike Apxa she didn't lumber around, but carried herself like a powerful female. Nanu demanded respect and it was given to her by the others in the herd. So when we reached a clearing and she made her way through the mass of bodies toward Apxa, all moved for her. And when Apxa greeted her one could tell that there was a strong bond between them. They laid close to each other after the others had settled and shared a loving look before falling asleep.

I slid from Nanu's head and found a comfortable spot between them. Exhaustion now made itself apparent and I soon fell asleep, nuzzled close to Nanu's side for warmth. I thought of Tsu'tey one last time and wondered if there would ever be a possibility that I too could find a mate.

**Thanks for reading! I feel like my story is rushed, maybe that's just me though. What do you guys think? Also, thank you ErikaLynne, GreenpplOMG, and McFlyGurl89 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The distinction of where my where my home now was unclear for the first time. Never has my home been with the people, but with the animals and the forest. As the days had passed though, I could slowly feel an ache in my heart and realized that I missed being with the Omaticaya. More importantly I missed Tsu'tey and the bizarre friendship we had formed. Apxa and Nanu could sense the change in me and constantly kept an eye on me. Then one day they did something about it. I had been lounging on Nanu when I realized we weren't headed towards the normal grazing grounds, and to Hometree instead. Before I could do anything they broke through the tree line and appeared before home tree. A commotion broke out when this happened. Many mothers and children ran screaming, while warriors came with bows, prepared to protect their home. The herd was quick to defend themselves and stomped their feet in warning, even charging towards the warriors occasionally.

"Apxa, Nanu, no! Please, I won't let them hurt you!" I shouted, climbing down their large lumbering bodies. Even in a dangerous situation and driven by anger none came close to stepping on me. I ran to the small distance between the herd and warriors and help my hands out to both group. Everyone glanced at me for a moment before turning back to their enemies. "Omaticay, please, lower your weapons!" Their shouts didn't seize and they continued to hold their aggressive stances. Terror gripped me with it's claws as the situation slowly became uncontrollable.

"**Lower your weapons!**" A very powerful voice boomed, and all turned to see Mo'at, her hand raised in the air and her gaze as deadly as a thantors. My body became weak as the situation calmed, and I could feel my limbs shake. Eventually I had to sit because I became so drained, and held my head in my hands, taking deep breaths. There was a moment of silence, when Nanu approached me though I could feel the air become tense. I glanced up to see Nanu's head bent to my level, and looking concerned. A light smile escaped me as I patted her head. The passion to protect the herd still showed strongly in her gaze and I knew she would protect me as well; that I was now considered part of the herd. "Child are you alright?" Mo'at's voice startled me and I turned to see her standing close behind me, looking concerned. When I didn't immediately answer her question she gently started stroking the top of my head. The action took me by surprise and I couldn't help but welcome the motherly touch.

"I am fine Mo'at. I feared the situation might have turned grave," I admitted, standing on shaky legs. Mo'at came closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waste. At the close proximity, a low territorial growl rumbled through the ground and we turned to see a deadly Nanu. She pawed at the ground and lightly began to sway back and forth. "Calm, Nanu. Mo'at is helping, not taking your place." Nanu continued her glare, but eventually turned and joined the herd once more, where Apxa lightly nudged her. They all said goodbye to me in their own way, by stomping their feet, letting out grunts, and even the younglings came to nuzzle my side before running back to their mothers. Then they disappeared into the forest, leaving hardly any trace that they had been here.

"Would you mind joining me, Atana?" Mo'at asked, still holding me up around the waist. All I could do was nod because I hadn't had the opportunity to speak to the Omaticaya's Tsahik yet and I knew it was of great importance that I did. Her approval was important if I wished to have the Omaticaya people accept me, and my desire to have that approval was slowly growing.

We traveled the grounds of Hometree, where many Na'vi approached us, but Mo'at dismissed them just by raising her hand. Jake, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey approached, but unlike the others they weren't dismissed and that made me nervous for I hadn't seen or spoken to Tsu'tey about the way we had departed. "Mother, is something wrong?" Neytiri asked when they were finally close enough to us.

"Nothing is wrong my daughter. This is simply a matter for the Tsahik, "Mo'at said, squeezing my side when she felt me stiffen. I couldn't help but be worried and anxious now that I had a hint as to what our meeting would be about. Maybe I should have stayed in the forest…

"Should I not participate in this meeting? I'm supposed to be learning they way of the Tsahik," Neytiri questioned, appearing to be annoyed that her mother had not invited her. Looking away from Mo'at's frustrated daughter, my eyes found Tsu'tey and I was startled. While he looked cold on the outside his eyes showed me something different. The golden eyes seemed to swirl with his emotions, concern, curiosity, and something else; some softer emotion that I could not put a name to. I wished to speak to him, to understand, and when I took step towards him approached me as well. Tsu'tey was a mystery, and I was intrigued unlike ever before.

I was stopped by Mo'at though. She gave me a look that told me not to move, and so I stayed next to her. I still turned to Tsu'tey and watched him, looking away when our gaze became too intense. "What this meeting is about Neytiri cannot be taught. Eywa blessed me and many Tsahiks before me with this knowledge, and someday you will be blessed the same. Atana, come. We must speak." She turned away, making me follow, and we made our way to a secluded area. As we walked I glanced over my shoulder, to see Tsu'tey still watching.

* * *

"I've never seen your hair braided Atana, do you ever do so? I'm sure many of the children would love to do it," Mo'at spoke, moving around her hut. Her was dark, and only lit by a fire. There were spices and different medicines everywhere, and large pots with lids lined along one wall. Then there was a bed, made from the hide of different animals, pushed in a corner, somewhat, out of sight. It was obvious this was a healers hut, and that it was Mo'at's personal healing hut. Without Mo'at walking around, this place seemed like it would be very cold and lonely, but Mo'at seemed to make the hut homely and force the coldness to disappear into the shadows.

"While braiding hair is convenient it's not free. I love feeling the wind in my hair when me and Fke'nu fly. I never want to be bound…" I said, and thought about my last sentence. When in the forest I had played with the idea of taking a mate, and yet I feared what would happen if I did. Would I have to stay home and tend to children and other tasks? Would I be able to wandered the forest like I did now?

"I am glad you came to the Omaticaya, Atana. Eywa has shared visions with me of what you'll have to face, and I hope you'll accomplish one task in particular. She has blessed you in a unique and special way, unlike any before you," Mo'at revealed, sitting down near the fire. I chose to settle across from her, and instantly she had my attention.

"Do you know why Eywa has blessed me in such a way? I fear I do not understand, or what it is I'm supposed to do."

"Eywa has shared many things about you, but nothing I can tell you. All she revealed was that the Omaticaya may have a time of great sorrow again, and you will lead us through it," Mo'at disclosed, her eyes burning with the wisdom that Eywa had given her. And while it was reassuring to know these things, a dark omen had just been predicted, and I was to play a major role in it.

"Is it wrong of me to fear what Eywa has shared with you?" I asked, looking down at my hands shamefully.

"Eywa will provide for us, but a great task shall present itself that will affect many. You fear not of what Eywa has shared with us, but what will become of the people; and Atana, even the greatest of warriors fear that." I nodded at her words, but part of me still felt it wasn't right. "My child, never think you are alone. Mar'adi and I speak often, and while you may not be her own, she considers you her daughter. She would do anything for you, as will I. Your bond with Mar'adi is strong and although we may never have a bond like that, I hope we grow closer."

My chest constricted and I could feel my eyes prickle. Clumsily, I stood up and moved to Mo'at's side where I wrapped my arms around her. I could tell I had taken her by surprise, but she quickly wrapped her arms around me as well. Na've weren't very physical people, but in emotional situations such as this, it was expected; especially with the way her words had affected me. "Thank you, Mo'at, thank you."

"Just remember, Atana, you are not alone. And soon many more shall make certain of that."

* * *

Mo'at and I spoke till the sun started to set and night took over. She shared stories with me about the Omaticaya and their legends. She even told me about her mate, revealing many things about her. She told me how being mated to someone who wasn't her choice had been difficult, but that she grew to love him all the same. Now, she felt no regret for the arrangement, but was happy it had happened. Mo'at had told me about Neytiri and Jake, speaking highly of how Jake had helped the people. Then she told me stories about Tsu'tey that made my heart beat just a little bit faster. My interest in Tsu'tey both frightened me and thrilled me, and all the while I questioned why he was different than the rest. Eventually Mo'at grabbed some bowls off a shelf and set them before us. One was filled with many colored feathers and beads, another with leather strips, and the last with needles. So, as we spoke we worked with the materials. Mo'at made many little bracelets and earrings for the children of the village, while I worked on more intricate pieces; one for myself and the other for Mo'at. For Mo'at I wove many thin leather strips together, creating a wide band, and occasionally I wove in bright yellow beads. Then along the bottom of her band I added many colorful feathers. From afar the band looked simple, but if one looked at it closely they would be able to see that the leather strips were woven in a complicated way. For myself I made a new neck piece. I wove many leather straps and added dark beads, and added dark feathers through out it. Unlike other Na'vi women, I preferred to show less skin. There were so many patterns across my body, that they made me stand out more than my hair did sometimes, and I tried to cover it as much as possible. So, my piece wasn't flashy, but dark and brought less attention to myself.

Hometree was quiet and calm with everyone being at dinner, so I enjoyed the peace. Smiling as I listened to the songs drift through the air, I made my way to the top of Hometree, where I knew Fke'nu would be waiting. The air was warm with just a slight breeze making everything comfortable, so I climbed at a slow pace to enjoy it. I even stopped every so often to listen to everything around me. I loved this place, it surrounded me with peace just like the forest did. And while I was consumed in my peace I lost focus of what was around me.

_SNAP_

For a moment I floated in midair before everything started moving down, my hair floating around me, and my panic rising. Things couldn't end this way. "ATANA!" And with the shout of my name my descent stopped, a vice like grip holding my wrist. I screamed out as pain shot through my arm, and down my side as I slammed into the trunk of Hometree. Instinctively I wanted to curl into myself from the pain, and cry to myself silently, but that wasn't an option as I dangled there. As I was pulled up, my body burned with more pain and there was no stopping my tears. There was only a slight relief when I was finally set on something soft. "Atana? Oh Eywa, are you alright? Tell me where it hurts, please. Atana?"

"Tsu'tey?" My pain filled voice cracked. I cradled my arm close to me, curling into myself the slightest bit, and tried to look at him through a blurry gaze.

"I'm right here, Atana. Tell me where it hurts, and I'll get Mo'at-"

"No!"

"No? Atana, you are injured. You need help," Tsu'tey tried to reason, holding me closer to him gently. The comfort was welcomed and I tried to get closer, hoping that it would help the pain in some way.

"I've been with Mo'at all day…and the pain will leave eventually," I confessed, my body going weak and numb from the pain and slight rush.

"It matters not how long you were with Mo'at today, she will help!"

"She will only be wasting her herbs and healing abilities!" I snapped, glaring up at him through my now muddled hair.

"What do you mean?" Tsu'tey asked, now looking confused and the determination drained from his face. It was then that I realized how close we were, but for some reason I didn't become nervous at this fact.

"My body only heals on it's own. Herbs have very little affect and sometimes make things worse. Mo'at can do nothing for me," I told him softly, leaning into the warmth of his body and curling into myself the slightest bit.

"Atana…you're in pain though. I can't just sit here and watch you suffer."

"Then leave Tsu'tey," I growled, taking his words offensively. If he couldn't handle the sight of me he could leave, nothing was holding him here. All he had to do was set me down and walk away…

"_**No**__!_" Tsu'tey growled, startling me into looking at him. "I will not leave you here alone! You've been alone through too much and I refuse to let you continue your life that way. No one wants to be alone when their in pain…and I don't like seeing that pain in your eyes."

"Tsu'tey-"

"I won't leave, Atana! Just…Just don't ask me to leave. I wan't to be here for you," Tsu'tey said with a fever in his voice, and buried his head into my neck. The pain was already starting to fade into a dull ache, but I couldn't bring myself to move from Tsu'tey. I'd never been close to another and I didn't want the moment to end. Gently, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and carefully kneaded the flesh. We both seemed to need the contact of the other and sat together in silence. Being this close to a Na'vi, that wasn't your mate, never happened. So what did it mean?

"Tsu'tey…I'm sorry," I whispered against his head, remembering why I hadn't come back to Hometree and I hadn't talked to him yet.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You are not at any fault," Tsu'tey spoke, clearly confused. I pulled him away from me just the slightest bit so we could make eye contact. His look was almost overpowering.

"I'm sorry for before, on our flight together with Fke'nu and Hawni. I upset you and I hadn't meant to," I explained, looking down in sorrow. I was afraid that look of anger would appear in his eyes the same as that night. And more than anything I just wanted him to be happy, and to enjoy being near me.

"You have no reason to apologize for that Atana. You were teaching me things I had never thought about and I didn't not want to leave my warrior's path. I was…overwhelmed. I understand better now though, and I wish to learn more from you," Tsu'tey told me, his voice sounding strong like the warrior he was now, but I could tell he was uncertain with his word.

"Shall we go see Fke'nu and Hawni then?" I asked shyly, looking at him once more, those golden eyes pulling me in like nothing else had.

"You are injured. I don't think it's wise," Tsu'tey said uncertainly, as if afraid I might become angered. Gently, I placed my hand on his arm and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Please, Tsu'tey, we will just visit. We won't do anything flying."

"None? So you wish to just sit up there with them?"

"Yes, and we can talk and keep each other company," I spoke with a smile on my face, and a look I never thought I would see on Tsu'tey appeared; surprise. He seemed numb as he nodded, and with much ease and grace he stood up with me still in his arms. Without words we climbed to the top of Hometree, and once more I snuggled into his shoulder, looking forward to spending time with Tsu'tey now that I knew everything was okay.

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm sorry if there were any typos, I was very rushed when I wrote this so I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know if this chapter seemed like a cliche chapter, I wasn't sure if I really liked how it turned out. Special thanks to ****GreenpplOMG, Dragon of Diamonds, Mythwriter, and McFlyGurl89 for the reviews. I love hearing from everyone and hope you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hometree was bustling with life as more of the people became hunters and were born again. One could just feel the happiness of the village. Feasts were put on and the people were constantly dancing and singing their joy, making everything overall wonderful. The experience was new for me and I enjoyed it, but for today I chose not to join the people in their celebrations. Instead I chose to hunt. There was a buzz within the forest unlike any I had felt before, and it spread through my being like poison. Unlike other hunters I ventured farther into the forest, letting the buzz fuel me. All the creatures scattered, sensing my hunter's presence, but they still couldn't hide completely from me.

A small herd of hexapede grazed in front of me, their focus completely on chewing the fresh grass in front of them. These hexapede were much larger than the ones around Hometree, because of their longer lifespan, but they were naïve. They did not know to watch for hunters that weren't from their forest. They only knew to be weary of hunters that had wings and walked on all fours.

My bow was taunt, as I waited for one of them to turn broadside. With greed the hexapede ate their lush grass making them all the more vulnerable. Sweat began to form on my brow bring forth an instinct to wipe it away, but at that moment a rather large hexapede turned broadside. My arrow flew straight and true to my target; my prey's legs buckled beneath it, dying as soon as the arrow had pierced it's side and ended it's life. The other hexapede had not realized what had happened until they approached their companion, and sniffed the arrow that carried my scent. Once they picked up my foreign scent they were gone, leaving me and my fallen prey alone. I came out of my crouched stance and walked into the clearing. Everything was deadly silent, putting me in unease. I let go of my hunting instinct and became a part of the forest.

Noise began to return to the forest as I pulled my arrow out of the hexapede and prayed for the fallen creature. Then, with some difficulty, I strapped the hexapede to my back to make the trek home. At the slow pace I was going I knew I wouldn't make it to Hometree by nightfall so I called for help. I was out of range to call to Fke'nu but I could sense a direhorse nibbling on grass at hometree, and as soon as he heard my call to him I could sense him galloping towards me.

He arrived quickly, bursting through brush and making a grand appearance. I could see he was a majestic direhorse, with a broad chest and strong legs, and was eager to assist me on my ride home. He sniffed me in greeting, but stood still as I secured my kill to his muscular back, and was at ease when I formed the bond with him. For a moment we stood in silence, becoming used to each other, before I turned him towards home. We galloped through the forest, gliding over jumps, and turning corners with ease; making our ride pleasant. Tali, as I learned was his name, had not let many ride him on hunts because he couldn't stand some of the hunters. This caused me to laugh as we trotted through the tree line as images of all the hunters he had thrown appeared in my mind.

A group of hunters, including Tsu'tey, stared at us but I couldn't stop laughing and smiling as Tali continued to send me images of all the hunters he had tossed from his back. Tali immensely enjoyed the happy waves he was receiving through our bond, which resulted in him galloping towards the group of hunters and rearing up at them when he was close enough; thinking this would entertain me as well. The group scattered, diving out of the way, and yelling protest before they jumped back to their feet a short distance away. Tsu'tey had been the only one not move during the whole scene.

"Where have you been?" Tsu'tey questioned, glaring at Tali and me. I didn't think I had been gone that long, but now I realized the sun was beginning it's descent in the sky. _I must have been farther away than I realized_, I thought.

"I was hunting. Tali was accompanying me home and helping me," I answered, turning so he could see my kill that laid behind me. The other hunters saw this and offered to take the hexapede off my hands. They talked amongst themselves about the size of my hexapede making a small flame of pride burn inside me.

"Did you let anyone know where you were at?" Tsu'tey growled, taking me by surprise. His eyes were narrowed and his tail was flicking back and forth harshly. This startled me and I worried where this conversation was going. Tali felt my hesitation and started to shift his weight.

"I had not thought to let anyone know where I was, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to let Craini or Mar'adi know next time," I spoke softly, as a feeling of restriction griped my chest. Tali lurched forward when he felt this feeling, and released a painful sound. "Tali!" I jumped from his back, making sure our bond wasn't broken and tried to calm him. "I'm sorry Tali, please calm down! I'm sorry!" He snorted some more, but I could feel him starting to calm down. "Lets get you back to the other direhorses," I told him, but he protested through our bond. With the promise to visit him later, he finally cooperated and joined the herd.

Glancing back at Tsu'tey, I saw that the other hunters had joined him and now kept him occupied, meaning I wouldn't be able to talk to him. So I turned to leave and join the people, mainly Mo'at or Mar'adi, but I was bombarded and tumbled to the ground. A bunch of giggles and laughs came from the tiny bodies that now held me to the ground, and I couldn't help but smile. Letting out a playful roar I stood up with a body hanging from each arm, around my neck, and a body wrapped around each leg. The children screamed with excitement and let go, running away happily, and continued to play with one another. A little body lingered though and pulled gently on my tail. I recognized the little girl as Sertani.

Sertani was quite young and shy. She hardly ever played with the other children and usually disappeared during the day. While she was surrounded by family it was the two people she needed the most that were never there. Her mother was often preparing and gathering food for the village while her father was constantly hunting. All she wanted was to spend time with them, but she could not for they were never there. So one day, like any normal day for her, Sertani had disappeared. She didn't visit her normal spots to seek solitude though. Instead, she had climbed to the top of Hometree and into the ikran's nest. Sertani is still young and naïve, so she made the mistake of startling and staring at another ikran. This ikran was ready to kill her because of his instincts, and in most cases Sertani would have been killed, but Fke'nu had interfered when he sensed the child was in danger. I had not witnessed the fight, but I had found Fke'nu wrapped around Sertani protectively later in the day. Since then, Sertani has taken an instant liking to Fke'nu and thus to me as well. There was hardly a day that went by where the child wasn't by my side.

"Sertani, how are you today?" I asked fondly, bending down and placing her on my hip. Her bright eyes stared up at me with happiness, and she slowly smiled at me, nuzzling into my chest.

"I'm okay…can I stay with you?" Sertani asked shyly, her tail swished across my stomach as anxiety coursed through her.

"Of course you can. Should we get dinner and then go see Fke'nu? Or maybe we should make you some new skirts? These look like they are worn out," I spoke to her as we made our way toward the feast. A few glances lingered on me, mainly from my own clan that were still hesitant around me. They seemed to question what my intentions were towards Sertani.

"Momma has been too busy to make me any new ones…and I don't know how to make them." Sadness and shame filled the girls eyes, and I felt my chest constrict once more at this child's pain. She loved her parents more than anything, and looked up to them, but they hardly seemed to acknowledge her. If I ever met her parents, I would have some choice words to share with them.

"That's what I'm here for Sertani! How about this, I'll make you new skirts and you make me maybe… some earrings or a bracelet? You've made some beautiful jewelry and I would love to have something made by you!"

Sertani blushed shyly and said, "You already make beautiful jewelry, I couldn't make anything as nice as you…"

"I think it's time I taught you something Sertani. Just because something is beautiful on the outside, does not mean a person is going to like it more. Even the ugliest thing can be a treasure to someone," I tried to explain to her, "Try to remember this in your life, because someday this will be a very important lesson to learn."

I took Sertani to Mo'at's tent, where all the supplies I would need would be, and settled the child down to eat. Mo'at told me I was welcome into her private healing quarters anytime I wished, for anything I needed; so today I decided to take advantage of that. I let Sertani eat as I began to make her new skirts, and tell her what I had done today. She was always interested in what I did when I disappeared into the forest and was constantly asking me to tell her about my adventure. The days that nothing exciting happened I would tell her stories about my life back in my old home, and all the friends I had made in the forest. No matter what I spoke of she always seemed to be enraptured by my stories.

Tonight I told her about Tali and how he had tried to impress me by scaring the other hunters. Humor glowed in her eyes, as she began to ask more questions about Tali, so I told her everything I knew about him as I worked bright beads into the bottom of her skirt. I wanted Sertani to be more confident in herself, and by giving her something beautiful I hoped that would help just a tiny bit.

"Atana…do you think I can be friends with the creatures of the forest like you?" Sertani inquired shyly, pushing the food around on her leaf plate.

"Of course you can! As long as you have an open mind and heart they will all be there for you."

"Really!" Sertani exclaimed with excitement, her eyes bright with the dream she was forming in her young mind. I couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Yes, tomorrow I'll even introduce you to Tali. It's easier to learn how to befriend everyone at a young age, especially with a kind heart like yours," I told her, lightly tapping the spot where her heart was, "Now how about you take off that old skirt, and try this on? I want to make sure it fits you."

Sertani was back to her shy self as she accepted her new skirt. As soon as she tugged on her skirt it fell apart, causing me to grimace. A child should be taken care of better than this. This just appalled me. How could a mother not attend to her child needs? With some sadness Sertani pulled her new skirt on and gazed down at it. The fit was perfect and the beads were the great touch. "I know you wish your mother had made your skirt, Sertani, but I hope you are happy with what I have given you."

Tears appeared in Sertani's eyes as she lightly stroked the leather skirt before she looked up at me. Instantly, she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, Atana. Thank you so much," Sertani whispered into my neck. My chest constricted as I felt this young child's pain, so I pulled her even closer to me. Much time passed as the girl continued to cling to me, releasing the pain that had built up in her.

"Have you ever ridden an ikran, Sertani?" I asked, pulling the girl gently away from my chest. Sniffling, she wiped her tears away before looking up at me and shaking her head. "How would you like to take Fke'nu out then? I'm sure he would enjoy both our company. And, I'm sure it would cheer you up as well. What do you say?" Once more Sertani remained silent, but she eventually nodded her head yes.

As I stood up I carried Sertani with me and placed her on my hip. We made our way to the outer edge of Hometree where I whistled for Fke'nu. High above the ikran screeched their greeting to me, but only one dove down from the branches, descending like a menacing shadow. Fke'nu had a grace about him that I knew would forever enrapture me. And as he landed I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he let out his magnificent greeting.

"Hello, my friend." Fke'nu warbled to me in response, lightly nuzzling into my chest, before he noticed Sertani and carefully nuzzled her stomach as well; causing the young girl to giggle. "Fke'nu, Sertani and I were wondering if you would mind taking us for a ride?" With strong wings, Fke'nu flapped them with excitement and let out a shrill cry of happiness. After he settled he lowered himself to the ground, becoming as still as he possibly could. "Alright Sertani, I want you to sit as far up as you can, but I want you to be comfortable." With only some nervousness, Sertani climbed onto Fke'nu's back. He glanced back at her and gave her a light thrill to help her relax. With a burst of happiness I situated myself behind Sertani, getting comfortable. I wrapped an arm around her as an extra safety precaution before taking flight. Fke'nu beat the air aggressively as we continued to climb higher and higher, with Sertani clinging to the saddle all the way.

As we leveled out, with just the sun's last few rays blanketing us, and the forest creatures cries singing to us, a sense of peace enveloped us. We glided through the vast open sky, leaving Sertani's sadness behind. Out here, it was only us and the world Eywa created for us. And it was only here that one could appreciate everything she had done for us. The calm was broken though when Sertani let out a joyful laugh and threw her arms in the air. Fke'nu cried out with happiness as well, making their two voices mingle together. I smiled at the two as they fueled each other's joy. Through our bond I could feel Fke'nu's happiness and just by looking at Sertani I could sense her happiness. Up here she really was free of all the things that haunted her at home.

I wished to find a way to make Sertani feel this way all the time, but I didn't know how to do that. Plagued with the thought of trying to figure out how to help Sertani, I didn't sense another presence approaching us. "ATANA!" The fierce shout of Tsu'tey startled all three of us. Fke'nu instantly dove and banked to the left in preparation for an attack, while I held Sertani tightly. Glancing back to see Tsu'tey though I forced Fke'nu to level out, even though he greatly desired to put distance between us and the hunter.

"What is it Tsu'tey?" I asked, as he flew close next to us with an angered look unlike I had ever seen on him. It scared me a little.

"What do you think you are doing? Taking a child from her home, and on an ikran at that! Her parents are back at Hometree thoroughly angered. Take the child back immediately!" Tsu'tey growled at me with Hawni releasing a heated hiss as well. Not wanting to anger Tsu'tey further I told Fke'nu to fly back to Hometree. Tsu'tey wouldn't look or speak to me the entire flight and the closer we got to home the more fearful I became. I had to be strong for Sertani though.

Gently we landed on the outskirts of Hometree, where a rather large crowd had formed; many of them whispering and staring. Fke'nu didn't make a sound as I climbed from his back and Sertani clung to me desperately. As Sertani stared up at me with watery desperate eyes my fear grew. On shaking legs I came closer to the group, where a pair of Na'vi standing next to Mo'at glared at me with hatred. "Mo'at?"

"Who do you think you are? You had no right to take our daughter!" The female Na'vi next to Mo'at hissed. She approached swiftly and ripped Sertani from me. I reached out to Sertani, but the women was quick to put distance between me and herself. "You are evil and should not be here! Leave! No one here wants you!"

"No! Atana, please! I want Atana, let me go!" Sertani cried, fighting against her mother. I felt numb on the inside as I watched everything unfold before me. Peoples' stares became more intense and bore down on me, looking at me like I was some stranger that had done a serious crime. It quickly overwhelmed me. Fke'nu roared with anger as he watched Sertani be dragged away and quickly moved to stop Sertani's mother. I forced him to stay behind me though.

"Atana, please go to the forest while we try to sort this out," Mar'adi ordered, not meeting my eye. With her words I felt completely empty inside. At that very moment I felt completely alone. Turning around I moved to head into the forest and was met with Tsu'tey standing there. Looking at him anyone would think he was expressionless, but looking into his eyes I could see he was plagued with many emotions. I couldn't stand the look he was giving me and passed him, going to the only place that would ever truly accept me and forgive me for all my wrongs no matter what.

**Please let me know what you think! Sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been hectic for me. If you review tell me if you think my chapters are too busy and should slow down. For all those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate the feed back. And for those who are just reading, thank you as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

Consumed with sorrow, I ran. I ran through the forest, lightly on my feet, putting as much distance between me and Hometree. Running seemed like the only option to escape everything. To escape the pain, my misery, and most importantly my last memory of Tsu'tey. While I looked upon Tsu'tey fondly I don't think I could get those haunting eyes out of my mind. All around me my friends of the forest cried out for me to stop but I couldn't. I knew the moment I stopped my emotions would devour me. With each step I took though, it felt like a wall went up in my mind and blocked a certain amount of emotion. All through the night I ran, not bothering to look to where I was headed and most importantly at what lay behind me.

My muscles screamed in protest, burning so strongly that they were now numb. I didn't care, I couldn't care or I wouldn't have made it as far as I had. Time and space is what I needed. When I was finally greeted with morning light, I could run no more. Warmth slowly began to seep back into my body causing every muscle to make itself known and just how badly they ached. So, with no strength left I collapsed to the ground; curling into myself as my nightmares greeted me in my exhausted slumber.

* * *

Silence. That's all there was around me. There wasn't a single squawk of a bird or a twig breaking under a hoof. They all knew _we _had arrived. A low hiss to my left made me stop. Natu, a powerful male thanator, made eye contact with me and gave a light growl, the signal to bed down and wait for our prey to arrive. Looking to my left, I hissed at another thanator, Vali, daughter of Natu. She acknowledged the command of her father and laid on her belly, head resting on her paws. I followed her idea, but clutched my long blade tightly in my hand. Rocks and sticks poked at my belly, but I completely ignored them. My focus was locked on the clearing in front of us, just waiting for our prey to arrive and for Natu to give me the signal to attack. There weren't many days we hunted like this, we mainly just patrolled the forests and enjoyed ourselves. When we did hunt there was much tension, but that was quickly forgotten as the thrill of the hunt fueled us.

The sun beat down on our backs mercilessly, but none of us made a sound. We knew our prey would be here soon, I could even hear them in the distance approaching. Looking at Natu, I watched as he listened with erect ears, picking up every sound our prey made as they approached. Then I glanced over at Vali. Her claws dug into the soft dirt beneath her in anticipation, waiting to be released from the hold that kept her in place.

A hexapede slowly stepped into the clearing, eyes darting about in search of danger. We were well concealed, so it didn't suspect us at all. Our patients were tested as we waited and watched as more hexapede came into the clearing. Some hexapede ate while others kept watch, but we knew that they would drop their guard eventually. The heat was just starting to become too much when the hexapede all started to eat. Natu gave me a silent hiss, before moving to the left side of the field. I turned to Vali and gave her a nod, and watched as she moved to the right side of the field. While they moved to their positions I hopped onto my feet, and moved my blade into a comfortable position in my hand. If I wanted to catch our dinner I was going to have to be swift.

Taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes, I cleared my mind of all my thoughts. I was completely focused on the hunt. I sprung from my place with much stealth and charged a large hexapede. Leaping onto his back, and holding onto his neck, my blade buried itself inside him before he even had the change to fight me. I prepared to attack once again but they all scattered. Vali and Natu were both successful and brought down their own kills. We had more than enough meat to feed ourselves, so there was no point in wasting energy chasing after the herd. I said a silent prayer to my fallen brother before throwing him over my shoulders.

Vali and Natu let out a might roar of victory before they were prepared to leave, their kills hanging from their massive jaws. Vali started on the path home, while Natu waited for me. He kneeled down so I could climb upon his back. He too moved to follow his daughter's lead when we heard a snap. All three of froze as we turned, scanning the area. Vali was quick to return to her father's side as she stood close to him, protecting his back while he protected hers. Planting my feet firmly on Natu's back, I crouched there in preparation to make a quick escape.

Large blue masses came out of the bordering forest across from us, their bows pulled taunt and ready to strike. I let out a vicious hiss, causing their aims to falter. When a certain Na'vi appeared my hissing turned to growls. Tsu'tey stared at me with large eyes, his bow hanging limply at his side. I never thought I'd see the day where he would be so shocked, but here he was. The other Na'vi with him didn't looked shocked, but they did look uncertain. They weren't prepared for a situation like this.

"Atana?" Tsu'tey whispered, taking a step closer. This resulted in Vali dropping her prey, and jumping between me and Tsu'tey. She was crouched low and releasing fearsome growls. I even released my own hiss, but Vali completely overpowered me. "This is where you have been?"

Emotions started to bubble in my chest and I became uncertain as to what to do. I thought I had prepared myself for an encounter like this, but now I realized I wasn't ready even with the large amount of time that had passed. Many suns had past since I had completely left Hometree. Every time I think of the day they told me to return to the forest anger and despair clouded my mind. No one could ever understand the pain I felt, how I knew nothing but complete abandonment in those moments.

"Vali…grab your kill and let us return home. We haven't harmed you in anyway! There is no need for you to threaten us!" I growled, as one warrior took aim at Vali as she moved back to her father's side. With swift movements I placed myself between these warriors and my friends, prepared to defend them. Tsu'tey took a step towards me, making me bring my blade in front of me for protection. "We wish to return home, we hadn't realized there were hunters in the area. I promise you'll _never _see us again after this."

"Please wait, Atana. We need to speak with you about-"

"I have nothing to say to you! You told me to go to the forest and I did. All of you keep sending me here, so I think I'll just stay here from now on." The sadness that was in me moments ago was now being devoured by anger and even hate. I had made a life for myself once again and I wasn't about to let them take that from me.

"Sertani is gone Atana!" Tsu'tey shouted, a glare now in place on his features. Glancing at the group of hunters I recognized one of them as Sertani's father. Pushing aside my true emotions, I put up a front for the warriors in front of me.

"That is no concern of mine. They wanted me out of her life, well now I am. They have no right to ask me for help. Good luck with your search," I spoke numbly, taking in their furious faces with stride. Natu appeared before me, kneeling down to allow me to climb on his back. I held onto my kill in front of me as he turned and sprinted for home with Vali close behind me.

"_Sertani, if you could go anywhere to feel the safest and most at peace, where would that place be?" I questioned, combing out the young girls hair. One of the boys had tried to wrestle with her, thoroughly making her hair a complete mess with twigs, mud, and leaves._

"_Um…I don't know. The pools are always relaxing," Sertani spoke hesitantly, afraid to give the wrong answer. This young child always wanted to please everybody. "Where do you feel most at peace?"_

"_Hmmm…I'd have to say with my hammerhead herd, or in the ikran nests. I love meeting the ikran and always feel safe among their strong wings. The hammerheads bring me great peace though. They are large and dangerous, but they can be the most gentle of creatures. So, when I need time to myself I go to them," I admitted, beginning to braid her hair._

"_Do you think I could go to the hammerheads if I ever needed to get away?"_

"_I'll talk to them, and get you that special privilege. How does that sound?" I whispered in her ear, before tickling her sides. Peals of laughter ran freely as she scrambled to get away, making me laugh right along with her._

My kill roasted on the fire I had made, blood sizzling and dripping only to be evaporated quickly by the flames. Natu and Vali were happily eating their kills together on the other side of the cave. Usually a thanators leave their young after a few seasons, but Natu was different. He had lost his mate in the fight against the sky people and now all he had left was his daughter. They stayed together to keep each other company, but Vali was allowed to leave at any time she wanted. I think she would only leave to find her own mate, and even then she would still travel with her father. The loss of mate and mother affected them both greatly, but brought them closer than they could imagine.

Thoughts of Sertani filled my mind, and I wondered if her parents were truly worried about her. Now that I knew she was missing from Hometree I was terrified something happened to her. So, I finished my hexapede before grabbing my bow that lay discarded in the back of the cave. The bow almost felt foreign, but the smooth wood also brought me comfort. "My friends, I have to look for Sertani. I cannot be at peace unless I know she is safe. I would greatly appreciate it if you could give me a ride to where I think she is."

Natu gave me a slight hiss, which was his way of saying he would stay behind to watch the cave, but Vali stood up and gave a small growl. She stretched out her limbs before I climbed upon her back. She allowed me to form the bond with her and show her where I needed her to go. Together we took a deep breath before dashing into the night. The ground beneath us lit up from our steps and even sunk in some spots. We never stopped though, even when we startled a pack of viperwolves. With ease Vali leapt over them and continued on into the night. Running together brought me peace, but as we drew closer to the hammerhead's grazing grounds I became nervous. Vali slowed to a trot and eventually a walk, before coming to a complete halt. Thanking Vali, I made my way through the brush, only glancing behind me once to see that Vali had settled down to take a nap. Moving through the brush silently I picked up the scent of hammerheads and decided to look from above.

Leaping from branch to branch was easy, and I would have loved to continue to stretch my legs, but I found the perfect spot above the herd. Only a few younger hammerheads were up and eating, while the rest of them had bedded down for the night. Nanu and Apxa were resting in the middle of the herd, softly speaking to one another. If Sertani was in the herd I knew she would be with them. From this angle I couldn't tell if she was there or not though. Climbing down from the tree I walked towards the herd, startling some of the young and making them cry out to their mother's. Protective mothers were quick to wake up and defend their young, but settled once they knew it was me and went about settling down their kin. As I walked through the herd many greeted me, but I needed to get to Apxa and Nanu so I didn't pay the rest of the herd much mind.

When I finally reached them they were already looking in my directions, meaning the herd had let them know I was here. A deep rumble came from Apxa while Nanu shook her head, signs of happiness. I felt relieved they were happy to see me since I hadn't seen them in a long time.

"I wish this visit was purely out of free will, but I'm sad to say it's not. I'm here looking for a little girl, and I was wondering if she was with you?" I asked politely. Nanu and Apxa shared a glance, before I saw Nanu move her front leg to the side, revealing the small curled up form of Sertani cuddled up to Nanu's chest. The child was completely filthy and as I came closer I could see that she had large, dark circles under her eyes. "Oh sweet girl what were you thinking?" With gentle hands I picked Sertani up, careful not to jar her too much. She didn't stir from me moving her, but she did sense my warmth and cuddled into my chest. Her hands were frozen and pushed into my stomach to steal as much warmth as they could. Bringing my legs up, I tried to warm her other side with them. I even wrapped my tail around her. "Everything will be alright now, Sertani. I'm right here," I whispered into the girl's ear. She gave no sign of life so I made myself comfortable and prepared to sleep.

Morning came just around the time it felt I had fell asleep. The herd was up and making the earth rumble with their heavy steps. I stretched the best I could, but didn't move for Sertani's sake. The child was obviously exhausted, so I wanted her to rest as much as she could. The herd could not stay to greet her when she woke up though. They were ready to travel and could wait no longer. I could tell they had become attached to Sertani because they were hesitant to leave her, but I assured them that I would take care of her. So, Apxa ushered them along while Nanu came to give me a short goodbye, which was a snort in the face. Then, with only a grace they could have, they disappeared into the forest to begin their daily lives.

All around one could feel and hear the life of the forest as it came out of slumber. While these sounds filled the forest everywhere I recognized certain sounds here that made me feel at home. Stingbats flew through the clearing, followed by prolemuris later all letting out a cry in greeting. The sun had shifted in the sky some when Nanu appeared. Nanu looked curiously at Sertani, who was still curled up and asleep in my lap, and sniffed her. She even licked the side of the girl's face, forcing her to wake.

Sertani woke up bleary eyed, and just stared at Nanu for a minute, before letting out a terrified shriek. Nanu sprung back with a startled raw, and looked completely bewildered as to what was wrong. "Sertani, calm down!" At my words, Sertani spun around to look at me. She couldn't even say anything as she became overwhelmed with emotion. Tears sprung from her eyes as she clung to me, completely falling apart in my arms. I just pulled her close to me and allowed her to release her pain. It was one thing for someone like me to deal with their pain alone, but it was something completely different for a child to have to go through this alone. It just wasn't acceptable.

The sun shifted positions in the sky quite a bit before Sertani calmed down, and even after the tears fell she still clung to me. I knew she was in quite a deal of pain emotionally, but the time had come for her to return home. If she wanted to pursue a life living in the forest that was fine, but she was going to have to wait till she was older because she wasn't ready for this. Scooping her up, I held her close and came closer to Nanu. Nanu knew I would need a ride to Hometree, but I could recognize that every instinct in her was telling her not to go near the dangerous hunters. "You have to go back home, Sertani. You cannot fend for yourself out here."

"I don't want to go back home though. I miss spending time with you and my parents still don't care about me…" Sertani whispered, clinging to me as Nanu began to run through the forest with us upon her back.

"I think your parents care about you. Your father was out looking for you yesterday himself!" I tried to encourage her, but I could tell it was having no affect. Part of me felt that I needed her to believe in her parents because we would soon be at Hometree and I wouldn't be there to take care of her any more…

"Father was probably only looking for me so he wouldn't look bad… I just want to be with you Atana! You're the only person who cares about me." And just like that she was crying again. Through this I tried to keep myself emotionally detached from the situation, but I could feel myself breaking inside at this young girl's pain; a girl who had found a place in my heart and became my family. The only true family to ever truly stay by my side no matter what it seemed. She had become my younger sister…

Without realizing it, Nanu had leapt right into the middle of Hometree life when she went to break through the tree line. All around people scrambled to get away and screamed out in terror. Running on adrenaline, I leapt from her back and hissed at her to get back to the forest's protection. She didn't hesitate when she saw the hunter's quickly approaching. Just as soon as she had appeared she was gone and the attention was no longer on her, but on Sertani and I. All around people started to crowd and the whispering started. It began to suffocate me and I had only been there for a few short moments.

"One of your warriors approached me yesterday and told me Sertani was missing! I'm only here to return her!" I shouted to the clan, quickly silencing them. Through the crowd I could see Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'tey and Mar'adi approaching. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and instinct told me to run. I leapt back as best as I could with Sertani to see that her mother had taken the spot where I had just been. She was already charging me once more before I really had time to think. I quickly sidestepped the women and stuck my foot out causing her to trip. Then, pivoting on one foot, I spun my body around and slammed my heel into her back. The women flew to the ground in a heap but didn't get up quickly. Living in the forest had made me stronger physically and a better warrior.

"Atana-" Mar'adi started but I didn't allow her to finish.

"As I was saying, I'm here to return Sertani. I'm also here to say that I did not take Sertani as some of you have probably already fabricated in your minds! She was with one of the local hammerhead herds," I spoke loudly. I moved to give Mar'adi Sertani since she was the closest, but the child clung to me desperately. Tears started to stream down her face once more but I had to try to resist them the best I could if I wanted to escape Hometree.

"Atana, please come home. You belong here with us," Mar'adi said to me as she stroked Sertani's back. Sertani stared at me with big tear filled eyes with hope but I knew I would destroy that hope.

"No," I spoke firmly, "I only belong here when it is convenient. As soon as something goes wrong again you'll send me to the forest while you try to sort things out. Well I'm done with being sent away. I need a life where I'm not afraid of being judged all the time and ridiculed for my actions. Since I can't get that here I've chosen my place among Eywa's forest. She gave me this deeper connection with all of her creatures and maybe this is why. Maybe she knew I didn't belong here and instead I belong out there."

Mar'adi wanted to argue with me, but I could tell she didn't know how by her silence. Glancing at everyone else I could tell they wanted to say something as well, but held themselves back. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Tsu'tey, his gaze was hard, but I could see many emotions in his eyes.

"Please, I beg you Atana. Give us a second chance," Mar'adi said as she grabbed my hands in a desperate attempt to make me stay.

"Whether you believe it or not Atana you are one of the people, and you always will be one of the people. Your situation has been handled poorly, so please listen to Mar'adi and give us a second chance," Mo'at spoke as she approached me as well, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I continued to only stare at Tsu'tey. As Mar'adi and Mo'at spoke I could see hope flare in his eyes, but as my silence continued I could see he was now becoming desperate. The look seemed out of place for him. I don't know why, but the way he felt affected me just as much as with Sertani. Then I saw it, the complete despair and fear Tsu'tey was feeling. His ears laid back, his knuckles white from clenched fists, tail poised stiffly behind him were all physically signs of what he was feeling…and I couldn't put him through it no matter how much my mind screamed at me to leave.

"Fine…I'll stay."

* * *

**Well here is chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and reading. I'd like to give a special thanks to MLP. Your review was very nice and I appreciated the things you said. So thank you!**


End file.
